


Killer Queen

by RedwinKazier



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Assassin AU, Assassin Steve Harrington, Assets & Handlers, Enemies to Lovers, Handler Billy Hargrove, Hopper is in charge, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/RedwinKazier
Summary: “You’re lucky you were assigned the world’s best assassin!”“But I wasn’t...”“Okay... the world’s okayest assassin.”“I’m sorry, what?”“You heard me.”“I hate my job.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Killer Queen

[Edits](https://redwinkazier-daniels.tumblr.com/post/643497170697437184/i-think-im-gonna-write-a-thing)

“You’re lucky you were assigned the world’s best assassin!”

“But I wasn’t...”

“Okay... the world’s okayest assassin.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me.”

“I hate my job.”


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction I guess🤷🏻

“Do you have eyes?”

”What do you mean ‘do you have eyes’? Of course I have eyes. How do you think I got this job?”

”On the target, dumbass! Do you have eyes on the target?”

”Oh. Of course I do... How do you think I got this job?”

”You genuinely don’t want to know how I think you got this job.”

It was my fourth kill of the week, and it was only Wednesday. To be fair, two of them were one job, so it doesn’t really count. However, that also means Billy has already spent more time with me than he would prefer.

William Hargrove. Blonde hair with gorgeous natural waves. Blue eyes. 6 feet 3 inches of pure muscle that make me want to _literally_ hang off his arms. Been a handler for only three years and is already considered one of the greatest in his line of work. Of course, this means he gets to deal with one of the most difficult assets.

This, of course, is where I come in to play.

Steven Grant Harrington. Brunette curls. Golden brown eyes. 5 feet 11 inches of pure agility. Do I have probably the minimum amount of muscle I can and still get away with this job? Maybe. However, it’s not overly necessary with my level of skill. I get the job done and that’s what matters.

Now you may be asking: Steven, what is this job?

To that I say: 1) Do not call me Steven. 2) I am a wonderfully, amazing, insanely skilled assassin!

  
Gosh, you get away with murder one time only to be caught by secret services and suddenly it’s a daily occurrence. How exhausting.

The murder was completely justifiable. It was in self defence. However, this particular man just so happened to have a lot of very powerful people in the legal system.

So here we are! Well... here _I_ am. Sat on a rooftop. Looking through a scope. Waiting for the right moment to make my shot.

Billy was nice and comfy in a chair, probably. Watching some soap opera while I’m out here risking my life.

”Steve, are you still there?”

”No. I’m dead.”

”Ha ha.”

”I could be! This is a very dangerous job!”

”Yeah. Sure. Just finish the job, Steven.”

I grumble and reset myself looking through my scope, finger on the trigger. “Don’t call me that.” And then I pull the trigger.


End file.
